NPC Survivor Base
Description NPC Survivor Bases are scattered around the Global Map and have the same in-game icon as the player's base, the only difference being that AI Bases have red roofs and red watch towers. Although these bases appear to be constructed by humans, they were in fact manually created by the game designers and are stand-ins for the eventual implementation of multiplayer to the game. They are estimated to be rough approximations of this future experience. Despite appearing to be inhabited, no AI Survivors will spawn at these locations, making them generally safe (though the occasional Roaming Zombie or Grey Wolf may spawn in). The only danger to be aware of is the strategically placed Spike Traps, which can kill a careless player. (An NPC Houses near Home bases, looted same, even on any device, any server, just with a different name only.) Raiding NPC (A.I.) Bases AI Bases contain many useful mid-game items, such as consumables, gear, and raw materials, which can be extremely helpful to new players. The exterior walls of the base must be destroyed to gain access to these resources, using Hatchets for the lower-level wooden walls (Pine Wall), Iron Hatchets for the higher-level wooden walls (Oak Wall), and C-4 Explosive for the Level 3 (Stone Wall). Level 4 (Metal Wall), uses Metal Cutter to cut. But the Metal Cutter isn't added into the game yet. After version Beta v.1.8.1, the bases will disappear in 1 hour after visited. (12 hours for accounts created before Beta v.1.8.1) (Before version Beta v.1.8.1, NPC bases only reset occasionally during some big game updates.) 'Skills' Passive *Camouflage Master *Careful *Robber *Quiet Gunner *Dog Lover *Trader (If you raid an NPC Survivor Base, you can get these skills easier, because there just no zombie to kill). Gasparo This NPC (A.I.) Base has two different houses. You need 4 Hatchets to break all Wall's to get acces to all rooms. The smaller House has one Room protected by lvl 2 Wall so bring bring 1 Iron Hatchet to open it. No Zombie's will appear. If you don't have the Iron Hatchet handy you can open 6 Chest with 4 additional Hatchets The loot will be have standard loot and technical parts like: Furniture, Engine Parts and Tools. Release *AI Bases have been accessible since version Beta v.1.5.3, when it was made possible to enter them by breaking down the lowest-level wooden walls with hatchets. *As of the Beta v.1.6 update, the level-two wooden walls can be breached using an Iron Hatchet, giving access to more valuable items hidden behind them. *C-4 Explosive was added for raiding; though it remains currently uncraftable, it can also be used at AI bases to break down level-3 (stone) walls. (You could find it in the Bunker Alfa in the Combat gear box (Combat Gear Coupon needed, but 30 of them), or the Destination from Coordinates, which the Tactical terminal extract data in the Floppy with coordinates) *A question that new players constantly ask is "if we raid these bases, are we going to get raided to?" or "are these real players?" well....... no the AI survivor bases are not real player bases, you can raid them but nobody will come back to raid you. Ever since the Beta v.1.5.3 these have been accessible and raidable.... but nobody is really there, its just an abandoned structure you can loot from. Since multiplayer is only... and i mean ONLY accessible in sector 7, these bases are in fact just a part of the game (abandoned structures). Category:Location Category:Loot